It is proposed to continue the study of the development of a short term test in vivo for carcinogens using liver as activator and indicator and an early step in cancer development as the biological endpoint. The next year will emphasize work with compounds such as hypolipidemic agents that are negative in mutagenic tests but are carcinogenic. Also the extension of the test to mice will be explored.